Two Nights on Tatooine
by Virgo12
Summary: The reunion between Han and Leia after the rescue from Jabba's palace.  They do not return to the Alliance immediately, but spend some time on Tatooine.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been writing this story, off and on, while working on my other story _Come Back To Me_. It's meant to be a follow-up to that story, but can also be read as a stand alone. I always felt Han and Leia needed a private reunion after his rescue, and this is my take on it. **

**This is just the first chapter. The rest of the story is mapped out, but is still being written. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Nights on Tatooine<strong>

**by Virgo Jones**

The scorching binary suns of Tatooine mercilessly beat down upon the group of weary friends as they traveled through the scorching desert aboard the prisoner skiff. A sand storm was gaining momentum, blowing fine sand in every which direction, making it impossible to safely navigate the hijacked prisoner skiff through the strong gusts. Lando distributed goggles and cloaks to the group, which he found under one of the floor boards that concealed a storage compartment.

The howling winds grew more ferocious with each minute, rocking the skiff from side to side. Lando struggled to keep the skiff on course, but resigned that it was too dangerous under such conditions. The group of rebels abandoned the skiff and debarked on foot for the remainder of their journey.

Their destination was the former residence of Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi. The small, adobe home had been deserted ever since that fateful day several years ago, when Artoo Detoo had played the hologram containing Princess Leia's desperate plea for help. The day that brought Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca into one another's lives, forever changing the course of history.

Luckily Luke was able to remember the location of the remote home, and it had come in handy in the preceding months. The group had used it as a place to stay as they worked out the details of Han's rescue from Jabba the Hutt's palace. Due to its remote location, and the large rock formations that surrounded the home, it was a perfect place to store Luke's X-Wing, Leia's Y-Wing, and the Millennium Falcon undetected.

Luke, Lando, Chewbacca, Han, and Leia heaved along through the sand and winds, covered in blankets and robes, and wearing goggles over their eyes. The two droids, See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo, followed closely behind. The rescue was a success, all things considered. They had Han and that was all that really mattered. The fact that Jabba, his henchman, and Boba Fett were also gone was an added bonus.

Han, still suffering from hibernation sickness, and now dehydrated from the unforgiving desert climate, struggled to keep up with the group. Leia's arm was protectively wrapped around his waist, allowing him to lean on her small frame for support. Despite his arguments to the contrary, it was clear to see he was weak and exhausted, periodically stumbling over his steps.

Once they reached the jagged rock formation that obscured Kenobi's home, Leia yelled out to the group. "Wait! We need to change plans. This is not going to work."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke, leaning into Leia so he could hear her over the howling winds. Leia wondered how he could handle wearing his all black Jedi suit in this sweltering heat.

"We need to rest before continuing on," Leia yelled. "I don't think it's a good idea for Han to travel right now. He needs to recover from the hibernation sickness first. I don't want to push him too hard."

Stubbornly independent, Han was having a hard time dealing with the fact that so many people were helping him. "I'm fine," he growled, staggering on his feet just a bit against the strong winds. His vision was still distorted and there was a constant pounding in his head. The group ignored his protest and nodded in agreement with Leia.

"You're absolutely right," Luke agreed, as he repositioned the goggles on his face and wiped sand from his lips. "But I have to get back to Degobah."

"Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Threepio can stay at Kenobi's place for a few days while Han recuperates. Meanwhile, I will head back to Sullust in the Y-wing" said Lando, clutching the blanket tightly around himself. "I'm sure Leia did not want to ride back alone anyway."

Leia smiled at Lando. Six months ago she was ready to let Chewbacca strangle him to death, but now she considered him a friend. He had been essential in locating Han, and infiltrating Jabba's palace. Not only that, but he seemed to be the only one who truly understood the depth of Han and Leia's love for one another. Luke did not understand it, maybe because he was too young or maybe because he had always seen them fighting with one another.

However, Lando had been witness to Han's carbonite encasement. He had seen those last moments that Han and Leia shared on that carbon freezing plaform; the passionate kiss, the declarations of love, spoken and unspoken, and the devastating heartbreak in both their eyes. Those images, burned in his memory, were just a few of the reasons he had been so determined to find Han, and reunite him with Leia.

He was totally correct in his assumption; she had no desire to make the long journey back to Sullust in the Y-wing while Han was aboard the Falcon. Leia wanted to soak up much of him as she possibly could before they returned to the rebel headquarters. She would be occupied with Alliance business until she could learn to balance her work with her personal life. She had never had much in the way of a personal life before, but now that there was someone to share in her life, she was determined to do it right.

In the months since he had been gone, regret weighed heavily upon her heart. She had struggled to keep from drowning in grief, her thoughts frequently occupied by Han and times they had spent together. Those memories were almost torturous in a way, as they illustrated how their mutual stubbornness, and her fear of vulnerability, had kept them apart. Now that they had a second chance together, things would be different.

"All right," Leia agreed. "Let's get the supplies off the Falcon. We also have other items at Kenobi's place that will tide us over for a few days."

"Aw, come on," Han protested. "I just want to get off this dust ball!"

With her mouth against his ear, Leia said, "Trust me." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and lead him over to a rock to sit on while the rest of the group unloaded supplies off the Falcon. Once finished, they all said their goodbyes to one another, and Han thanked Luke and Lando for their part in his rescue.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm fine," Han protested again, as Chewbacca helped him to his feet. "I don't need everyone fussing over me."

"Captain Solo it's so good to see you functional again," Threepio stated.

"Why couldn't we get the other droid?" Han asked to no one in particular.

Once they made their way to the small home, Chewie lead Han to a small bedroom off the main living quarters. "I got it, I got it," Han grumbled, stumbling over to the bed. Every muscle in his body groaned as he sunk down into the mattress.

"Arrrgharrrggggahhh," Chewie said to Han.

"I'm all right pal. I don't need any help." Han laid flat on his back and placed both hands on his stomach. He looked around the small, unfamiliar room, unable to make out much of anything. "Where are we?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi's home." Leia walked into the room, still covered in the drab blanket with the goggles pushed up on the top of her head. She came up to Chewie and touched him on the arm. "I've got him now." Chewie growled and walked out of the room.

"Oh, the old fossil. I remember that guy."

Leia reached down and grabbed one of Han's legs, tugging off his boot. "It's ok, I can do it myself," he muttered.

"Let me take care of you," she soothed, placing the black boot on the floor. She slowly moved her hand up inside his pant leg and gently rubbed his calf. "You've been through a lot."

"So have you." Although his vision was still not clear, Han had been able to see that Leia was barely clothed when she made her way onto the skiff with Luke. At first he cursed his impaired vision, but then the realization that she had been stripped by Jabba and his men made his stomach turn. When Leia threw her arms around him in a joyous embrace, Han's hand brushed against the chain hanging from her neck down her back. The thought of Jabba chaining her, like an animal, made his blood boil and he began screaming obscenities at Lando, Luke, and Chewbacca for allowing her to be in such a situation.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well I'm still pissed at Chewie. I told him to take care of you."

Leia chuckled. "And I told you there was no way I was not going to take part in rescuing you. Ten Wookies wouldn't have been able hold me back." Han grumbled and sighed wearily. He knew the extent of her stubbornness all too well.

Leia continued kneading at the sore muscles in his calf, and his body relaxed at her gentle touch. He opened his eyes to see her, but she was still a blur. _How long have we been apart? _Chewie had told him in the dungeons of Jabba's palace, but he couldn't remember now. Months? Years? The hammering in his head was growing louder with every passing second.

Frustrated by his condition, he angrily removed the goggles from his eyes and chucked them across the room, where they landed on the floor. He closed his eyes and rubbed the lids with the heels of his hands. A high pitch sound rang in his ears, and the loud drumming continued in his head. He let out another deep sigh, trying to keep his temper in check. His condition was not Leia's fault and he did not want to take his bad mood out on her. After all, she had been the one to free him from the dark void that had encased him all this time.

What he wanted now, more than anything, was to see her clearly. Not being able to do so frustrated him tremendously. "I've been sleeping for," Han started, then stopped.

"Six months," Leia said sadly, finishing his sentence. _Six long, agonizing months_. The grief and despair she felt during that time still fresh in her mind, and in her heart.

"Six months," he whispered, looking at her blurred figure that refused to come into focus. He could sense the sadness in her voice when she spoke and it caused his heart to ache. He wondered what had happened in those six months since they had been apart. He started to speak once again, but his fatigued mind and body would allow no more. The blackness overtook him and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Han?" Leia inquired, gently shaking his leg. "Han?" She leaned down over his sleeping face, and listened as his breath came in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. She gently wiped the hair off his forehead and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some rest," she whispered.

Leia walked out to the main living area where Chewie was unpacking some supplies on a small table. "Do you have the medical supplies?", she asked. Chewie replied with an affirmative growl and pointed to a container by the wall. Inside, Leia found the hydration and medication drips she would need for Han.

"Is there anything I can be of assistance with Your Highness?", Threepio asked Leia.

"Why don't you shut down for a while."

"Oh, thank the maker. This has been too much adventure and excitement for one day."

Leia nodded her head and returned to the bedroom. Being careful not to disturb Han, she started the hydration drip in his right arm. He did not flinch or make a sound when the sharp needle pierced his skin, his body entirely exhausted from the trials it had been through. She then proceeded to attach the medication drip as well. It would help prevent any long-term side effects from the carbon freezing, and replenish vitamins and minerals he had lost during hibernation. Leia's heart filled with worry thinking of how he would fare from the combined effects of hibernation sickness and dehydration.

Leia took a seat on the side of the bed, and proceeded to remove the threadbare blanket wrapped around her scantily clad body, and the gold slippers she wore on her feet. Clad in only the metal bikini and skimpy purple skirt, she rolled her head from side to side, causing her neck to crack loudly. Thankfully Lando had already removed the humiliating slave collar from her neck on the ride over, and she rubbed her hand against the welts where the collar had rubbed her skin raw.

She rose from the bed and removed the metal bikini and purple skirt. Naked now, she walked across the room to a chest of drawers that contained some of her clothing. She allowed herself to enjoy the feel of the warm air against her bare skin, no longer clad in that degrading slave garb. From the dresser she pulled out a grey, sleeveless top and a pair of slim fitting off-white pants, and headed into the fresher off the bedroom.

Lukewarm water trickled down upon Leia, and the tense muscles in her body slowly relaxed. Bone weary, she closed her eyes and relished the feel of the water against her skin. With a sea sponge and floral scented soap, she washed away the desert dirt and grime from her skin. Remembering Jabba's slimy hands and tongue, she scrubbed a little harder for good measure.

Once finished, she quickly dressed and returned to Han's bedside. He was sleeping soundly, and a quick check of his vitals told her was recovering well. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for his progress so far.

Wincing with each step, she walked out to the main living area to check on Chewbacca. She found him sitting up in one of the chairs, sound asleep and snoring loudly. Ever since she had arrived on Tatooine to assist with Han's rescue, Chewie had been a constant presence in her life. He promised Han that he would take care of her, and he definitely kept his word. So much so that Leia had referred to him as her furry shadow. While it drove her crazy at times, having a Wookie as a bodyguard proved to be quite useful.

Leia made her way back to the bedroom, and sat down on the side of the bed next to Han. She watched him while he slept, taking comfort in the sound of the air entering and exiting his lungs, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He was alive, and he was here now. Flesh, blood, and sarcasm, all right before her close enough to touch. For months she had tortured herself with thoughts that he might not survive, and having him present now was surreal.

She noticed his white shirt was tinged yellow, and had Chewie's dried blood smeared across the front. Being careful not to wake him, she unclasped the front of his shirt and slowly eased it off his chest. He groaned in his sleep, and moved his head from side to side. "Don't wake up," she whispered as she slowly pulled the shirt from Han's arms one at a time, and gently pulled it out from under his back without waking him.

Leia sat back on the bed and sloppily folded the shirt, holding it against her chest. She looked down at it and rubbed the cool fabric against her hand. She remembered running her hands down the front of the shirt when they shared their first kiss on board the Falcon, his full lips soft and warms against hers. She also recalled clutching at the sleeves of the shirt as they kissed passionately, lips hungry and desperate, before Han was pulled away by storm troopers for carbon freezing.

But here they were now, back together. Leia continued to rub her hands on the fabric of the shirt as she pondered Han's recovery. She worried that he would never be the same again. Not very many people survived carbonite freezing, and those who did were not in it for as long as Han. _Why did it have to take six months?_ She knew the answer to that question, knew everything they had been through to get to that point, but it did not make her feel any better.

She thought back to all the times they had missed Boba Fett and his ship by a matter of minutes. The severe depression and hopelessness that had overwhelmed her each time afterwards. She would retreat to her room and sob uncontrollably for hours until she fell asleep. Once asleep, she would dream, and in her dreams Han was there. He was always there. If it weren't for those wonderful dreams she had no idea how she would have ever made it through that dark period.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit hard, and Leia placed the shirt on the bedside table. She reached down to the foot of the bed and unfolded a quilt that lay there, pulling it up around the two of them as she lay down beside him. Leia placed a hand on his cheek and just stared at him. This was not a dream. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped an arm around his ribcage and snuggled up next to his bare chest. She breathed in the mixture of sweat, sun, and sand that from exuded from his skin. It did not take long before the sound of his rhythmic breathing lulled her off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! My goal is to put up one chapter per week (more if I can manage) depending upon my schedule. With work, college, and a 3 year old I sometimes get too distracted to finish a paragraph. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Light from the setting twin suns shone through the small bedroom window, casting a golden glow on the bare ivory walls. Han opened his eyes suddenly and blinked rapidly, trying to bring his surroundings into focus. Momentarily disoriented, he struggled to make sense of his situation and get his bearings. He was laying in a bed, with no memory of how he got there. In the distance he could make out the sound of Chewbacca's loud snores. "Chewie," he mumbled weakly.

His fingers brushed against the soft cotton shirt of the warm body curled up next to him, and he became aware of a small arm wrapped protectively around his bare chest. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils filled with the scent of ladalum, black lily, and jade rose. _Leia_. That fragrance that was so intrinsically a part of her brought him comfort.

In the years that Han had known her, Leia did not put on airs and act the snobbish princess around her fellow rebels. She worked very hard at maintaining the image that she was just like everyone else. She never considered any task or assignment beneath her, and always wore the same standard issued uniforms that everyone else wore.

But that expensive fragrance was the one luxury she allowed herself. Despite himself, Han's senses had become attuned to it, detecting even the faintest whiff in the air. It followed him around the base like a ghost, her presence with him even when she was not visible. He had teased her about it once, and when she somberly explained that ladalum were flowers native to Alderaan, he felt horrible. Teasing her had been one of his favorite pastimes, as she was so easy to rile, but he never touched Alderaan.

Since Alderaan's destruction, the fragrance had became scarce and unbelievably expensive due to it's rare ingredients. One day Leia found a box outside the door to her quarters, containing several bottles of perfume, lotions, and soaps in the fragrance. Han never told her it was from him, and she never asked, but she knew. One day in the mess hall she came up behind him, touched him on the arm, and simply said, "Thank you." Neither one of them ever spoke about it, both scared of the true meaning behind such a gesture on his part. Sure, it could have just been a peace offering for his insensitive remark, but they both knew there was more to it than that.

He opened and closed his eyes several times. His vision was still unclear, much to his disappointment, but the pounding in his head had subsided. He moved ever so slightly in the bed, his sore muscles causing him to grimace in pain. It was not just his muscles that ached, but even his bones felt battered.

Han wrapped his other arm around Leia, being careful of the intravenous drips in his arm, and pulled her tightly against him. He could feel her ribs through her shirt, clear indication that she had lost weight from her already small frame. His other hand trailed along her arm that was wrapped around his chest, also noticeably thinner.

He wondered what happened after the carbon freezing chamber. What had she gone through during their time apart? Did she suffer? Did she miss him terribly? Did she put on the same mask she wore after Alderaan, the one that portrayed a strong, stoic princess who was slowly dying on the inside? Who had comforted her? Luke? Lando?

Or, had she forgotten about him? Had she moved on with her life, and with her career? Had she met someone else?

The fact that she was here with him reassured him and eased his insecurities a bit. She had risked her life to free him from Jabba's palace, which meant a great deal to him. During their time in Jabba's dungeon, Chewie had mentioned that Leia took a leave of absence from the rebellion. Han thought he must have been hearing things, but the fact that she insisted on staying back on Tatooine, and not heading back to base, lent credence to Chewie's claim.

He rubbed his cheek against her slightly damp hair and kissed her on the forehead. He looked down upon her blurry features, his heart aching to see her clearly. His last memory of her, as he was lowered into the carbon freezing chamber, was an anguished, grief stricken face. He desperately wanted a new image to replace that one.

He could feel her stir in his arms and she slowly awoke from her slumber. Her brown eyes blinked a few times and, sensing he was awake, looked up at him. "Hi there," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded, feeling very emotional and barely choking out the word. He kissed her on the forehead once again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, gazing up at him. She felt the inclination to pinch herself, fearing that this was just a dream.

"Better."

She moved out of his embrace and sat up in the bed, one hand resting on the mattress and the other on his bare chest. The need to touch him was so strong, fearful that if she did not keep a hand on him he might evaporate. "Can you see?" Her smile was eager and hopeful.

Han shook his head and tried to mask his disappointment.

"Well, give it a few days," she soothed reassuringly, rubbing her hand on his chest. Han just nodded his head and did not reply, at a loss for words at what to say in the situation.

"Did you miss me?" he asked playfully, trying to control his feelings with sarcasm, something he did very well.

"Not one bit," she lied, her voice cracking with emotion. Tears that she struggled to keep back glistened in her dark brown eyes.

"Good." He took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, silently indicating that he understood what she really meant. They always could, in their own special way, know what the other truly meant in spite of their sarcastic remarks. They had a way of communicating that was all their own.

Strong emotions of sadness, loneliness, and despair reverberated in her voice. He had never intended for any of this happen, never wanted to make her suffer in such a way. He vowed to himself that he would find some way to make up for the hell he had put her through these past months.

Leia had so many things she wanted to say and so many questions she wanted to ask. "I'm sure this must feel…strange for you."

"Nah, I've been frozen before. Remember Hoth?"

Leia smiled at his attempt to make light of the situation. "So much time has passed. But for you it must seem like it was only yesterday, being in hibernation and all."

"It doesn't quite work that way."

Alarmed, Leia scrunched her brow. "How do you mean? You weren't conscious that whole time, were you?"

"Well, not the whole time."

Leia's blood ran cold as she processed Han's words, her hands trembling uncontrollably. He had been aware of being in that carbonite block; unable to move, unable to breath, unable to scream. It was an unvoiced fear she held while they had searched for Han, a fear that she only confronted subconsciously in her nightmares. The only thing that had kept her sane during the six months of limbo was to constantly reassure herself that he was safely in hibernation, and they would save him. She had been painfully tortured almost to the brink of her sanity at the hands of Darth Vader, but she could not even begin to imagine the magnitude of the psychological torture Han endured in the carbonite. "Oh, Han."

He gripped her shaking hand tightly, attempting to bring her out of the dark thoughts filling her mind. "It's all right. I'm all right, now."

Leia smiled, filled with pride and admiration at how he was handling this situation. He could have easily been angry and pessimistic, but instead he took it all in stride. _I love this man. _

Han decided that a change of subject was in order. "I'm surprised you were able to sleep with all that racket in the other room."

"What?" Leia asked, confused by his statement.

"Chewie's snoring."

"Oh, that!" Leia chuckled softly. "Well, I've gotten quite used to the fuzz ball these past few months. In fact, I was hoping you could call him off."

"Call him off?"

"Since you told him to take care of me he hasn't left me alone. While having an eight foot tall furry shadow does have it's advantages, I'm getting really tired of cleaning up his hair."

Han laughed heartily, a vision of Leia sweeping Wookie hair in his mind. "Well, I guess I won't have to give him such a hard time about letting you near Jabba's palace."

"I know, that plan was a mess," Leia conceded.

"They usually are." Both of them laughed before Han's face grew serious again. "Are you telling me everything about Jabba?" He did not want to know, but he needed to know every disgusting detail, no matter how much it pained him.

"I'm fine."

"But what happened? Jabba isn't exactly the chivalrous type."

Leia sighed and shook her head. "I had to put on some dancing girl outfit, and he made me his new pet. Stroked my hair, licked my face, chained me to his throne and everything."

"That repulsive, pile of-" Han started, before Leia cut him off.

"Is dead! I took care of him myself."

"Good! How'd you do it?"

Leia straightened her back and responded proudly. "Choked him to death with my chain."

Han nodded his head, impressed by her actions. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Wish I could've seen that." He always knew Leia was a fighter, in fact, it was one of the things he loved about her. But hearing that she had chocked the massive Jabba the Hutt with her own slave chains, well, he was truly in awe of such a feat. "He didn't…didn't…"

"Defile me? No. That task has been saved for you," Leia teased.

Han smiled mischievously up at Leia and wiggled his eyebrows. "I've been waiting years for you to tell me that."

Leia's cheeks flushed crimson and she pulled his hand up to her lips, kissing his fingers. "I think you need a shower, a hot meal, and some more medicine before you try to undertake any defiling."

"And my vision," he added with a wink. "Definitely need my vision."

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes Leia unhooked the hydration and medication drips in Han's arm. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat."

"Since when do you cook?"

"Who said I was cooking?" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you need help getting to the fresher?"

"No, I'll be fine." Leia took him by the hands and helped him to his feet, his legs still wobbly. He turned and began walking towards the far end of the room.

"Han," Leia called out to him. "It's on the other side of the room."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! Here I thought having some time off from work and school meant I would be able to write more. Wrong. Life has been crazy these past few weeks. **_

**_Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! _ **

* * *

><p>In the darkened bedroom, Leia sat on the small bed, rubbing her palms across her pant legs. Chewbacca and Threepio were busy preparing the evening's meal in the other room. With nothing to do, and tired of the constant bickering between the droid and Wookie, she had retreated to the bedroom to wait for Han. She figured he might need help after he finished showering, since his vision had not improved substantially.<p>

She had felt instinctively protective of him since he had been rescued. Weakened by the hibernation sickness, and probably feeling overwhelmed emotionally by the entire experience, he was far from his smug self. She hoped that her attention and care was not smothering him. He had seemed a bit snappish before, and she was not sure if it was just his stubborn, independent streak talking, or possibly he just did not want her around.

There it was again, that doubt. That nagging little voice that had popped up in her mind after she arrived on Tatooine months earlier. Han had never told her he loved her, not in those exact three words. He had done plenty of things over the years that made her believe he did. When he had been lowered into that carbon freezing chamber, she was certain what she saw reflected back at her in those eyes was pure love and adoration.

It had never really bothered her that he did not say it back. He did not need to say it, because she knew. Just like she did not need to say it to him. _I know. _Isn't that what he had meant? That their feelings for one another were understood.

It was not until Leia had a conversation with Mon Mothma shortly after she took leave from the Alliance that the seed of doubt had been planted in her mind. Mon Mothma was incensed by Leia's choice to take a leave of absence and ripped into her at the first opportunity. She could not believe that Leia would leave the Alliance to help rescue a non-enlisted freighter pilot.

"_The Alliance needs you, Leia!"_

"_I have given everything I have to the Alliance! Everything!" Leia had pleaded over the holocam. "But Han needs me right now. I will be back as soon as possible, and, as I told General Rieekan, I am still a member of the Alliance and still available for any assignments that I can complete while we search for Han."_

"_You're not married to him, are you?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Are you engaged?" Mon Mothma had asked with the cock of an eyebrow_

"_Well, no," Leia answered, a tad defensive._

"_So, you have no commitment from this man yet you are willing to throw away your life's mission to rescue him?"_

"_I'm not throwing anything away!"_

"_Leia, don't be foolish! While Captain Solo has been invaluable to our cause, he is certainly not the type to give your heart to. He will only break it." _

The seed had been planted. As time went on, Leia replayed Mon Mothma's words in her mind, watering that little seed, allowing it grow. Eventually it grew roots that tangled their way into her memories and invaded her beliefs. Leia shook her head and tried to silence the doubt. _No regrets. _That is what she had promised herself when she flew to Tatooine months earlier. She would no longer have any regrets when it came to Han. She had held back for too long, pushed away for too long. She would not do it again.

* * *

><p>Through blurred vision, Han felt along the cold, hard walls of the shower unit, searching for something to wash with. While having Leia assist him with this task had been incredibly tempting, he also needed to keep some of his composure, despite his weakened state. He shivered under the droplets of water, his skin covered in goose bumps. The water was warm, but he was still having trouble regulating his body temperature.<p>

He wondered how long it would take to be back to his usual self, but also wondered if that was even a possibility now. Although he had been in numerous dangerous situations, this carbon freezing business was the closest to death he had ever been. It certainly made a man examine his life and where it was headed.

Once he was finished, Han turned off the water and wrapped a large towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back. He did not bother to look in the mirror, knowing he would not be able to make out his reflection. With the eyes of a newborn he clumsily exited the fresher. Night had fallen on Tatooine and the bedroom was darkened, but he could make out a small figure on the other side of the bedroom. "Leia? Is that you?"

Over the past six months, there had been many occasions when Leia thought she spotted Han across a room. Her mind had played tricks on her, seeing him in every stranger on the street. She felt as if she was having one of those moments now. Standing there across the room, dripping wet in nothing but a towel, he had to be a mirage.

But her mind was not playing tricks; it really was him. Leia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her gaze was transfixed on Han's masculine physique. Her breath came out slow and labored, as her eyes roamed over him, starting with his long, bare legs and moving upward to the towel wrapped around him. Never in her life had a towel caused her so to feel so much disappointment. She admired the lean muscles of his abdomen and chest, covered with just the right amount of hair. Even from across the room she could see tiny specks of water glisten against his tan skin.

A wave of heat surged from her chest to between her legs, and she felt an ache begin to gnaw from somewhere deep inside of her. She could not deny the fact that a more primitive instinct was beginning to take hold of her now. An instinct to stake her territory, to lay claim to him. She wanted him, all of him.

"Leia?" he called again. He took a few clumsy steps forward, his hands out in front of him searching the empty space for obstacles.

Leia snapped out of her reverie, silently chastising herself. The poor man was blind and weak, and here she was ogling him. "Yes," she responded, standing up from the bed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Um…um…", Leia stammered. It felt as if the room had just grown fifty degrees warmer, perspiration causing her shirt to stick to her back uncomfortably. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were all right and didn't need any help. I have some clothes here for you."

"Why didn't you respond?"

"Oh, lost in thought, I guess."

Han felt confused by her answer. If only he could see her, it would make it so much easier to know what was really going through her mind. "Well, I guess I could use some help."

Her pulse was erratic as she walked towards him, trying to collect herself. "I turned the lights off because I thought it would be easier on your eyes. Would you like me to turn them on?"

"No, I can't see anyway."

She noted a hint of annoyance in his voice. _He doesn't want you here_. There it was again. Doubt.

He reached out and took her by the hand. "Help me over to the bed?"

"Yes, of course."

She helped him walk the few steps over to the bed. He winced as he sat down, obviously still feeling pain. "Still hurts?"

"Just a little. Must be from the carbon freeze. Or maybe the scan grid. Or maybe the beatings by the guards," he muttered.

Leia looked at him with empathy and squeezed his arm. "You'll be back to your old self in no time."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Leia was not sure how to respond to this remark. It was not like Han to give up hope, to go down without a fight. He sounded so defeated. she grabbed the clothes she had laid out on the bed and handed them to him. "Here's your clothes."

"Thanks." He took them from her hands and set them down on his lap.

"Do you need…uh…"

"Help getting dressed? No, I can figure it out."

He sounded frustrated again, and Leia decided it was best not to press him. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you to it."

Han looked downward at the clothes and nodded. She was just trying to help him, and he was acting like a jerk. "Look, I'm-"

"Mistress Leia," Threepio chirped from across the room.

Han's head flew up, barely restrained anger flashing in his eyes. That blasted droid had the worst timing in the universe.

"Yes, Threepio."

"Dinner is served your highness."

"Thank you. We'll be right there."

"Oh, Captain Solo. It's so good to see you again. But, what happened with your clothes?"

"I was just getting to that!" he snapped. "Can a guy get a little privacy around here?" He pulled the shirt quickly over his head. Realizing it was on backwards, he quickly turned it around on his neck before putting his arms through the sleeves.

Leia watched him for a moment, a sadness filling her eyes. She turned and walked towards the droid standing in the doorway. "Let's go, Threepio."

"Yes, your highness."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they keep me driven to finish when I'm having writer's block. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Leia and Chewie sat at the small, wooden table in the dining area, waiting for Han to emerge from the bedroom. Leia picked at the bowl of hillindor fowl soup in front of her, while Chewie served himself a second bowl full. The pungent odor of the concoction turned her stomach, and she opted for a piece of flatbread instead. Chewie insisted that this was one of Han's favorite meals, but she had a hard time believing such a claim.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the bedroom doorway. Han, now fully dressed in brown pants and a white shirt, was feeling along the wall as he took a few tentative steps into the room. Chewie leapt up from the table and rushed over to him, guiding him to the table and the empty seat beside Leia.

"Thanks, pal," Han said as he sat down clumsily. He felt along the table, searching for his utensil, when his hand brushed against Leia's. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, bringing a smile to Leia's lips. "What is that awful smell?"

"Chewie said it was your favorite meal," Leia explained.

Chewie growled something Leia did not recognize. "It doesn't smell like hillindor fowl soup."

Leia handed Han a spoon and he dove it awkwardly into the bowl in front of him. His nose scrunched disapprovingly as he brought the spoon up to his lips. He took a taste and began to cough. "Chewie!"

"I told you overgrown fuzz ball that you weren't supposed to put boontaspice in the recipe," Threepio chided. Chewie barked in response and the two began to argue back and forth.

"It seems some things haven't changed," Han muttered and tried to take another spoonful of the barely edible stew.

Leia broke off a piece of flatbread from the tray and handed it to him. "Here, try this instead."

Han bit into the flatbread, chewing it slowly. It was the first piece of food he'd had in months, and he was uncertain how his empty stomach would react. "Not bad."

"You'd think after four months here I would have figured out how to cook something by now, instead of having to depend on these yahoos."

"You've been here four months?" Han knew that she had taken a leave from the Alliance, but was surprised to learn it was for such an extended period of time.

"Yes," she replied, taking another bite from her bread.

"All of you?"

"Well, no, not all of us at once. For the most part I stayed here with Luke. Chewie stayed here as well, when he was not with Lando."

Han pondered this new piece of information; Luke and Leia, living together, in this tiny little home for several months. He had no reason to be concerned or jealous, did he? Chewie would have told him if something had gone on between Luke and Leia while he was in carbonite.

"Arrrgawa arrwaraarhh," Chewie barked in response.

"Why would you rather sleep on the Falcon?" Han asked Chewie.

"This place is really small. Obi-Wan lived here alone, so it is only designed for one person, " Leia explained. "There's only the one bedroom, and the sofas here in the living area are too small for a Wookie."

Han tried to remain calm and unaffected by this information, but knowing that Luke and Leia had been living together did not sit well with him. In a sense they had all lived together on base, but that was the base. They had their own private quarters on base. It was not the same as two people, alone, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do and only one bed.

He always knew that Luke had a crush on Leia. The two men had battled for her affections, in a sense, but he could always tell that Leia did not reciprocate Luke's feelings. Leia loved him. She had told him so, twice in fact. But, had something changed while he was gone? Had she turned to Luke in a weak moment?

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked, noticing the change in Han's body language.

"No, I'm fine," he lied unconvincingly.

"It's going to take a while to recover from the hibernation sickness. You can tell me if you're not feeling well." She patted his arm in reassurance.

"I'm fine, really. So, what's this Black Sun business?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He did not want to think anymore about the possibility that something had transpired between Luke and Leia.

Leia looked at Chewie, then to Han, then back to Chewie. She had wanted to tell Han about Prince Xizor on her own, but it seemed Chewie had beat her to it. "What did Chewie tell you?" she asked tentatively.

"Not a whole lot, there wasn't much time. Just that you all got mixed in with them somehow."

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. She had done nothing wrong with Prince Xizor, only had been tempted to do something wrong because of the pheromones. Still, she had felt guilty about the entire incident, as if she had betrayed Han in some way. She still was not sure if she should tell him to unburden her conscience, or if doing so would just upset him too much.

"They're really dangerous Leia." Han squeezed her hand again. "I hope this wasn't because of me."

"No, it was because of Vader. But, also because of Luke."

Han dropped the spoon in his bowl suddenly, and it clanked loudly against the ceramic rim. "Sorry, my hand slipped." _Oh, great. She infiltrates the most dangerous crime organization in the galaxy for Luke._

Leia and Chewie proceeded to fill Han in on everything that had transpired over the past six months; tracking Boba Fett, Dash, Coruscant, the business with Black Sun, Guri and Leia's acquisition of the Boushh disguise. Leia left out her depression and self-destructive behavior while on base, as well as the incident with Prince Xizor. She decided that some things were just better left unsaid, or possibly told at a later time.

Although he knew Leia was perfectly capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, Han still did not like that she had taken so many risks for him, and for Luke. Growing up an orphan, he was not used to having someone love him. Sure, Delwanna had loved him, and so did Chewie. But, love from another human was new to him. He felt overcome by emotion once again and rubbed his palm against his forehead.

Leia mistook his behavior as a sign he was not feeling well. "It's the hibernation sickness. We should start you on another round of medication, now that you have some food in your stomach." She grabbed him by the forearm and helped him up from the table. "Come on."

"Aaaaraawwag gaar raawg," Chewie said to Han as he stood from his seat.

"Sandpeople?" Han asked.

"We have had some problems with them at night, from time to time," Leia explained. A few weeks ago, in the dead of night, Chewie had been awoken by a group of Sandpeople trying to scavenge parts off the Falcon. "One look at Chewie and they take off running."

"Well, all right. I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Chewie threw his hairy arms around Han, squeezing him tightly. "All right, pal. Yeah, it's good to be back."

"Be careful," Leia warned as Chewie made his way to the front entrance of the home. "Call on the comlink if there are any problems." Chewie nodded his head before walking outside. He shut the door behind him and engaged the locking mechanism.

"Threepio, can you get another bag of medication for me, please?"

"Yes, Princess Leia," Threepio responded. "How many would you like?"

"I think one should be enough for now." Leia wrapped her arm around Han's waist and looked up at him. "Where do you want to do this? Out here on the sofa, or in the bedroom?"

Han grinned, realizing a door had just been opened for him. "Why Princess, you're being awfully forward this evening! I prefer the bedroom, but I already told you, I need my eyesight first."

Leia suddenly realized her poor choice of words and rolled her eyes. "Always the joker." She walked with him to the bedroom, Threepio following closely behind.

"Well, a guys got to stick with what works."

"Who told you it works?" she asked with mocked surprise. "Here's the bed. Go ahead and lay down." Han did as instructed while Leia took the intravenous bags from Threepio.

"Do you need anything else from me, Your Highness?" Threepio asked. "I'm not a medical droid, but will be glad to offer any assistance you may need."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Threepio. Why don't you straighten up from dinner, and get something ready for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Highness. It will be so much easier without that Wookie around." Threepio walked over to the side of the bed and tapped Han on the shoulder. "Good night, Captain Solo."

"Good night, Goldenrod," Han muttered.

Leia sat beside Han on the bed and took hold of his forearm. She rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the skin underneath. She turned his arm over and ran her fingers down the skin, eyeing it for a good vein. "This is going to hurt just a bit," she said as she stuck the needle into his skin. She watched the line closely, making sure the medication was flowing. "There. That should do it."

"Thanks." With his other hand Han rolled the shirt sleeve back down again.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to get some more rest. Just call if you need something." Leia kissed him on the forehead and rose from the bed.

"You're not staying in here?" Han asked surprised, and also a little hurt.

"No, you can have the bed."

"Leia -"

"It's fine," she cut him off. "Really, it's fine. I don't mind the sofa. Besides, I'm not really that tired. I'll probably read for a while."

"So then why are you leaving?" Han asked. His earlier thoughts about Luke and Leia returned to the forefront of his mind.

Leia hesitated before answering, feeling a bit uncertain. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "I got the feeling I was bothering you."

"What? No!" He was astonished by her response. How could she think that she was a bother to him? Then he realized that his moody disposition could be misconstrued as such. "It's not you, Leia. I'm just frustrated and my heads a mess." He moved over in the bed and patted the empty space beside him. "Come here."

Relieved, she smiled warmly, looking at him with deep affection. "Only if you ask nicely," she chided.

Her playful teasing brought a smirk to Han's face. "Pretty please."

"Well, all right." Leia sat down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest. Han felt around for her hand, but found her bare foot instead. He took it in his hand, and gently kneaded the arch in her foot. She flinched slightly as his hand touched a ticklish spot. "Don't tell me your feet are dirty."

She laughed at his teasing remark, recalling her half-hearted attempt to push him away in that circuitry bay. "Will you ever let me live that down?"

"Probably not," he smiled.

She placed a hand on his leg and tenderly caressed his thigh. "What's bothering you?"

"I've missed so much. I want to know what I missed, I really do, but then when I hear about it, well, it's just…," he wracked his brain for the right word to describe how it felt to lose so much of his life.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Sweetheart, don't be sorry." His hand slid from her foot to under the cuff of her pant leg, stroking the bare skin of her calf. "I know it wasn't easy. But, you know what bothers me the most?"

"You can't fly your ship?" Leia rested her head on her knees, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, besides that," Han said in his trademark sarcastic tone before turning serious. "No, what really bothers me is that I can't see you."

She could see him straining to bring his eyes into focus, so intent on wanting to see her. "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you so much." Her voice cracked on the last word and she fought back a sob that was threatening to break through. All those emotions and fears she had felt while he was gone came flooding back now, threatening to break the dam she had erected.

Han sat up straight in the bed and moved closer to her. She unfolded her legs and let them hang over the side of the bed, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her tightly into his embrace and she buried her face in his chest, the warmth of his body comforting her.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," she confessed, caressing his back. "I had so many regrets."

Han knew all about regrets. A hundred of them had flashed in his mind when the storm troopers pulled him away from Leia's lips on that carbon freezing platform. When she finally admitted she loved him, those regrets were close to a million. He had only seconds to contemplate those regrets, not months to agonize over them as she had. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Leia lifted her head from his chest so she could look at his face. "You're not?"

"Of course not! You thought I was gonna leave?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to assume that just because Jabba is dead that you would stay."

"Wherever you are is where I wanna be. Why do you think I hung around this long, huh? The pay?"

"I guess I never really thought about that." It was then that she realized that his heart had always belonged to her, long before she was willing to claim it. How could she have ever thought he had no real interest in her? How could she have ever doubted that her feelings were shared?

He brought his hands up and lightly ran his fingers across her forehead, her cheeks, the slope of her nose, along her chin, against her lips, touching all that which he longed to see. She closed her eyes and allowed his blind exploration of her features. "I love these lips," he whispered as he ran his index finger along her lower lip. She shivered slightly at the sensation. "So perfect and soft."

She could feel his heart beat against her, quickening in pace. Leia closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, as he leaned his face towards hers. But, his kiss did not come. Instead, with his lips mere centimeters from hers he whispered, "And I love you."

His words brought forth a sweet smile to her lips, one that had been elicited from deep within her swelling heart. She brushed her lips against his lightly, teasing, tempting him to kiss her. He cupped her face in his both his hands, drawing her warm, moist mouth towards his and capturing it in a kiss, filled with such sweet tenderness and longing, that they both melted into one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! :) Just so you know...we are entering M rated content...you've been warned. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Darkness of night had settled upon Tatooine. The blistering twin suns had taken leave, and with it their blazing heat. While temperatures during daylight hours were typically sweltering, they dropped drastically at night. On this night it was especially nippy due to the black storms clouds blanketing the sky, a rare rainstorm threatening to pour down and drench the arid environment.

Somewhere past the Dune Sea, in a small hermit's home, a pair of long separated lovers were making up for their time apart with reckless abandon. In the darkened room they did not feel the chill that had settled in the air, only feeling the passionate heat of their bodies pressed against one another's. Leia straddled Han's lap, one hand stroking the side of his face and the other pressed against his chest. Their kisses, at first sweet and gentle, had grown fervent.

Leia knew they should stop so Han could rest. He had not fully recovered from his hibernation sickness. He still had an intravenous drip of medication attached to his arm, which had already gotten in the way several times, tangling in her long hair. Still, she could not manage to pull herself away. She was enjoying herself way too much to stop.

Han was equally affected, his lips, long starved of hers, hungrily devoured her mouth. His hands, long restrained from touching her, ravenously roamed her body as he tried to quell the ferocious hunger of his desire. Never before had he wanted any woman the way he wanted her now, the intensity of his need was almost frightening.

He shifted his hips slightly, causing his throbbing erection to press against her most sensitive spot. Her lips broke from his as she gasped loudly, her head falling backwards involuntarily. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he rocked against her, threatening to send her over the edge. His hot lips moved to the soft skin of her neck, sucking hungrily. Unable to see, he had not realized her neck was covered in sore welts from Jabba's choke collar. She hissed loudly and pulled his head back.

"What's wrong?", he asked, breathless and concerned.

"My neck," she panted, as her mind scrambled to find words to form a coherent sentence. "I have…sores…on my neck."

His head lolled forward, resting his sweaty forehead against her clavicle. "We should stop," he groaned huskily. Leia closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair. She knew he was right, but it all felt too wonderful to stop. "I know," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Her chest heaved against his, and he could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt. He growled audibly as he tried not to think about them, tried to dismiss his thoughts of pulling her shirt off and taking her breasts in his mouth. He still could not see, and did not want to make love to her the first time as a blind man. He wanted to see the naked body he had long fantasized about, certain that reality was better than his dreams. He wanted to look into her eyes as he made love to her, and see the look of pleasure on her face.

Although she had not come right out and told him, he had a feeling their first time together would be her first time ever. Sure, she had dated that slime bag Ralden, but he was pretty sure Ralden had never gotten more than a few chaste kisses. He wanted it to be as near perfect as possible, and was not sure how he could accomplish that without his eyesight.

Leia managed to untangle herself from him and laid down on the bed. The crisp sheets felt cold against her burning hot skin. A tapping at the bedroom door startled her, and she sat up with a jump. "Yes?" she called.

"Your Highness, might I enter the room?"

Leia looked over at a scowling Han, and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Yes, Threepio."

With a whoosh the door opened and the golden droid entered the room. "I am sorry to bother you, but my sensors detect that a very powerful storm is approaching. Would you like me to make preparations?"

"A storm? Here?" Han asked incredulously.

Leia got up from the bed and crossed the room to the window. She pulled back the curtains and looked out at the dark, ominous clouds that painted the night sky. "He's right."

The wall that separated the main living area from the bedroom contained a small hearth that provided heat to both rooms. Leia checked the container that held wood and kindling, and found the supply lacking. "Threepio, please bring in some more firewood."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You can call Chewie on the comlink if you need help." Goosebumps broke out over Leia's flesh as she became aware of how cold it was in the room. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, rubbing her bare arms with her hands. "My, it is cold in here."

"I'd be happy to warm you up," Han called out to her from the bed. He was laying flat on his back, his hands clasped behind his head. His hair was mussed from her fingers, and his lips swollen from their frenzied kisses.

Leia thought he had never looked more sexy, and she gritted her teeth in sexual frustration. She let out an exasperated sigh but did not respond. She was still worked up, her hormones in overdrive. A snappy retort came to mind, but she decided it was best left unsaid. While her mind knew that stopping their make-out session was for the best, another part of her anatomy was not in agreement.

"I'll grab an extra blanket." She opened a chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a thick brown and white quilt, which she unfolded and draped across the bed.

Han could sense her frustration, and he felt it too. Teasing her now was probably not such a good idea, especially since he was the one who had decided to put on the brakes. In a serious tone, he asked "Is there anything I can help with?"

_Is there anything you can help with? Yes, you can throw me down on the bed and ravish me. _"No, we've got it. Just rest."

* * *

><p>Leia went out to the to the main living area to see how Threepio was handing the firewood. He had already brought in several bundles and laid them near the fireplace. She glanced at the chronometer, and seeing that it read 2300, realized that Chewie had probably turned in for the night. Instead of calling him on the comlink and waking him, she instead chose to help Threepio with bringing in more firewood. She grabbed her blaster and hooked it onto her belt before joining Threepio outside.<p>

"I certainly hope we don't run into any of those Sandpeople," said Threepio.

"We should be fine. With the storm approaching I'm sure they're not roaming about. Besides, I brought my blaster." A strong gust of cold wind whipped against her, blowing her dark hair against her face. She silently cursed herself for not putting on a coat as she pulled the tangled hair back from her eyes and mouth.

"The last time I came into contact with those dreadful creatures they ripped me apart," he moaned.

"We'll be fine." She picked up several pieces of wood from the stack and clutched them tightly to her chest. The wind continued to whip her hair all about, making it difficult for her to see the path back to the front door. "Come on, let's hurry up and get back inside."

Back inside the home, Threepio and Leia carried the firewood over to the hearth, and set them down on the floor. Using a flame tool, she ignited several pieces of kindling and placed them on the bottom of the pit, before adding pieces of firewood. She repeated these steps several times, slowly building upon the fire until the hearth was roaring with crackling amber flames.

"Is it all right if I shut down for the evening?" Threepio asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for all your help today."

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness."

Leia stood in front of the fire, allowing it to warm her cold skin. She looked down at herself and found that her clothing was covered in dirt and splinters of wood. "Oh great," she muttered, picking at the pieces of wood.

She wandered into the bedroom, discovering that the roaring fire was already doing a nice job of warming up the chilly room. The sound of light raindrops splattered against the ceiling skylight over the bed. She checked on Han, who had fallen asleep. His intravenous medication was empty, and she went about the motions of disconnecting it and cautiously removing the IV.

The crackling fire and the sounds of rain would relax most people, but not Leia. She felt wired and restless, not sure what to do with herself. Instead of just changing out of her dirty clothes and putting on something clean, she opted for a shower, hoping it would relax her.

She entered the refresher and turned the water temperature as high as it would go, a cloud of steam quickly filling the room. Standing in front of the mirror, she removed her clothes and studied her naked body, from her full breasts, to her flat stomach, to the dark triangular patch between her legs. _Will he find me attractive? _

Her desire to stay on Tatooine while Han recovered from his hibernation sickness had an ulterior motive; she wanted to use this opportunity to consummate their relationship. She wondered now if that was even a possibility. He seemed so intent on waiting until his eyesight returned, but she did not know if that would happen before they had to leave. Once they returned to the Alliance, the chance of them having enough alone time to take their love affair to the next level was slim.

She piled her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head before stepping into the shower unit. She grabbed the sponge and lazily ran it over her body, the almost scalding water turning her fair skin a bright shade of pink. Her thoughts continued to drift to Han and all the things she wanted to do with him, and to him. Over the past few months she had tried to school herself on the art of physical love through books and holovids, since she had no real world experience. They were mainly technical, or disgustingly pornographic. While they had answered some of her curiosities and fears, they had also generated another list of questions and concerns.

She considered the possibility that it might be better if Han's vision was still impaired the first time they made love. It might make her feel less nervous, less vulnerable. The water trickling against her skin was growing cold. Having used up all the hot water she resigned to ending her shower. It did not have the relaxing affect she had wished for, instead she felt even more wound up.

Leia pulled a towel off the shelf and dried the water off her body. She grabbed a bottle of lotion off the counter and slathered it against her naked skin, inhaling the floral fragrance. Once finished, she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the fresher door. Large vapors of steam followed her out into the bedroom as she walked over to the chest and rummaged about for something to wear. She settled on a pair of white, cotton panties and a long-sleeved, white sleep shirt with a hem that hit her mid-thigh. It was boring and practical, not the type of thing a woman would typically wear when trying to seduce a man, she surmised. But, it was all that she had, and he couldn't see anyway.

She closed the drawer, careful not to make too much noise, and placed the panties and sleep shirt on top of the wooden chest. With a tug she removed the towel and let it drop to the floor near her feet. She stepped into the panties and pulled them up on her hips, the elastic making a faint slapping sound against her skin. Then she grabbed the sleep shirt and pulled it over her head. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves she heard the sound of movement from behind her. She pulled the shirt down quickly and turned around.

There, a few feet behind her, stood Han. She could see his chest rising and failing heavily with each breath, his mouth slightly agape. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. But, he did not speak a word. He just stared at her with smoldering eyes that spoke of raw, animalistic desire. One thing was clear; his vision had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I have been working on this part for a long, long time. Long time. Before I even started posting the story on here. It's a little nerve wracking to finally post it.**_

_**Thank you again for the reviews! :) I am trying to respond to you all personally, but I keep getting interrupted. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The sound of torrential rain pelting heavily against the skylight awoke Han from his light nap. His eyes fluttered open, looking upwards at the ceiling and the sheets of water rolling down the glass. He blinked rapidly several times, making certain his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. A wide grin spread across his face. "Hey," he muttered, astonished at his renewed vision. He grinned widely, feeling overjoyed.

"Leia!" he called out, propping himself up on his elbows and looking around the sparsely furnished room. He found it empty, and then noticed the refresher door was closed. For a moment he considered surprising her in the shower, but unsure of how she would react, decided against it.

Whatever was in that medication sure did the trick. His muscles were still sore and stiff, but other than that he felt great. Best of all, he could see clearly. The fear that his eyesight would not return had weighed heavily upon him, and now that weight had been lifted.

He lay back down on the bed and watched the storm crashing overhead. A crack of lightning flashed across the blackened sky, turning it a bright shade of electric purple and fuchsia. The refresher door opened and Han's head snapped in its direction.

Leia emerged, wearing nothing but a small towel that barely covered her most private areas. His chest tightened painfully at the sight of her, so radiant and beautiful. He realized then that his memory had failed him, for she was more breathtaking than the pictures in his mind.

She was oblivious to his awakened state, walking over to the chest without so much as a glance in his direction. He watched her, unnoticed, as she opened and closed several drawers, riffling through the clothing. A thought occurred to him that he should call out to her, to let her know he was awake, but the words would not escape his mouth.

With her back to him he sat up in the bed to get a better view of his heart's desire. The faint creaks of the bed went undetected by her, too busy picking at the clothes in the drawer. When she removed her towel and let it drop to the floor, so did his jaw. The throbbing of his pulse matched the rhythm of the steady raindrops pounding overhead. He was bewitched by her naked curves, the taught muscles of her back, the smooth, rosy skin that glowed in the firelight.

She leaned down to put on her panties, providing him with a very intimate view. His breathing became shallow and labored, the hardness of his arousal painfully constricted by his pants. A feeling of embarrassment swept over him, ashamed by his voyeuristic behavior. He averted his eyes for a few brief seconds, but they were involuntarily drawn back to her. As she slipped the night shirt over her head, he rose from the bed, trancelike, and moved towards her.

* * *

><p>His usual cocky air of self-confidence was gone. He seemed nervous and vulnerable standing before her now. She waited for him to move, to speak, but he remained quiet and motionless, his eyes staring into hers with wanton desire. Leia tried to think of something witty to say, but words failed her. She broke the eye contact by looking down at her feet, allowing her mind a chance to recover. "Can you see?" she finally asked, and looked back up at him.<p>

He nodded his head in affirmation, his eyes locked on hers. He struggled to find the right words to say in this moment, the enormity of the situation settling upon him. She was not some woman of loose morals that he picked up in a cantina. This was not a fling. He loved her, and she loved him. This would not be a meaningless encounter for mere sexual gratification. For years he had unsuccessfully fought his attraction and feelings for her. Although he had fantasized about what he would do in a situation such as this, he never fully allowed himself to believe it would actually happen. A princess and a guy like him? No, that could never happen.

But the look on her face displayed she wanted him just as desperately as he wanted her. He was not sure how to proceed, knowing that what took place in this room tonight would change the dynamic between them forever. But, there was no turning back now. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, his voice soft. "Where's Threepio?" he asked, much to Leia's surprise.

She blinked twice before responding. Han had never hidden the fact that he did not care for Threepio. His reasons for inquiring on his whereabouts, now, in this moment, baffled her. She scrunched up her forehead in confusion. "Uh, he's in the other room. Why?"

He took two steps toward her, his arms hanging awkwardly at his side. "Is he turned off?"

Her face remained one of confusion. "Well, yes, he shut down for the evening."

Han nodded his head slowly as he closed the distance between them. "Good." She laughed softly, the reason for his question sinking in: no interruptions.

"Is Chewie still on the Falcon?" She cocked her eyebrows and nodded her head. "So we're all alone." She nodded her head once more, licking her lips.

And then it was there again; that primal, animalistic instinct clawing from deep inside of her. It screamed at her to take what she had denied herself for so long. But, she did not move, frightened by the intense feelings. Leia sucked in a quick, sharp breath. "Were you watching me?"

His hazel eyes were a mixture of remorse and yearning, as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry." She smiled shyly at him, endeared by his boyish awkwardness.

Instead of embarrassment, she felt confident. An empowered boldness bloomed inside of her. Someone had to make the first move. She reached out and took hold of his hand, drawing his body to hers. He let out a grateful sigh and smiled, happy that she broke the stand-off. Her arms encircled his waist, stroking the lean muscles of his lower back. She gazed up at his handsome face, her breath coming out short and ragged through her parted lips.

Instead of the frenzied kiss she was expecting, he gently cupped her face in his hands. The tenderness of his touch betrayed the fervent lust in his eyes. His lips explored her face, softly kissing her cheeks, eyelids, and forehead with such loving affection it brought tears to her eyes.

Their lips finally met in a slow, drugging kiss that made her dizzy and weak kneed. The nervousness that he felt slowly dissipated as their kisses grew in intensity. She moved her hands up to his head, sliding her fingers through his thick hair. He slipped his wet tongue between her parted lips, exploring her delicious mouth. She moaned, the ache inside of her growing more intense.

Breathless, her lips broke from his as she gasped for air. He lowered his head, planting a trail of kisses down her neck, careful to avoid the sore blisters. His hand moved up between their bodies and cupped her breast, brushing his thumb against her nipple. She suddenly felt anxious, uncertain of what to do in this moment. The blooming boldness had withered.

He could feel her body tense and tried to soothe her. "What are you afraid of?" he asked, his lips brushing against the sensitive flesh of her earlobe. "It's just the two of us."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered honestly.

He pulled his head back and looked at her with concern. "Leia," he started, but was cut off when she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard on the lips.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never…" she trailed off, feeling self-conscious by her lack of experience.

"It's all right," he reassured her and smiled. His mouth moved to her ear again and he whispered huskily, "We'll take it nice and slow." He took the lobe between his teeth and nibbled gently. "We've got all night."

His words caused a weak yelp to escape her mouth_. All night? _She couldn't breathe. _All night? _She was certain she was going to faint.

"I want you," she moaned, running her hands down the firm contours of his back. Those words caused his entire body to ache with a passionate need. His lips found hers once more, mindlessly devouring her soft, pink mouth with a hungry urgency.

Leia, overwhelmed by his intensity, tried to steady herself by gripping him tighter. Han moved his lips to her ear and gently sucked on the soft flesh of her lobe, causing Leia's eyes to roll back in pleasure. "Undress me," he whispered, not so much a request, but a demand. He took her hands and ran them down the front of his chest, until they reached the hem of his shirt. He kissed her long on the lips and released her hands.

He watched her intently while she worked at the fasteners on his shirt, their eyes staring deeply into one another's. With his shirt unfastened, she ran her hands up the ripple of lean muscles, her fingers brushing against the dark hairs on his chest. She broke their eye contact and leaned in to his neck, kissing him there as she pulled the shirt from his strong shoulders. "Leia," he moaned softly. Her lips trailed down to his chest, kissing his flesh, savoring the taste of his warm skin.

He took hold of her hands once more and guided them to the waistband of his trousers. Panting, her eyes met his again, ravenous with desire. Her body stretched upwards, reclaiming his mouth with hers in a seductive kiss as her hands worked at the fastener and zipper of his pants. He reached into her hair and removed the clip holding her messy bun in place, allowing her hair to fall in dark waves down her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, their kisses reaching a feverish pitch. She tugged at his pants and they fell down to the floor around his ankles, the evidence of his arousal pressing up against her.

Han stepped out of the pants and took a step backwards towards the bed, leading Leia along with him, their lips locked on one another's. When he reached the bed he sat down on the edge, while she remained standing between his knees. She draped her arms loosely about his shoulders and stroked the nape of his neck, sending shivers throughout his body. In turn, his strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. She felt the heat of his body against hers, as she leaned her head down to kiss him. His lips moved slowly and sensually against hers, savoring the taste of her mouth as her hands moved through his hair.

He broke the kiss and let go of his hold on her. Staring at her, his fingers slowly moved up the front of her thighs, the lightness of his touch sending tremors throughout her body. When his hands reached the bottom edge of her shirt, his eyes asked her for permission to continue. With a slight nod of her head, his hands moved under the edge of her nightshirt, his burning eyes still fixed on hers. His fingers brushed gently against the damp fabric of her panties and she let out a deep, shuddering gasp.

He lifted up the edge of her shirt, running his fingers across her smooth stomach. He meticulously inched the fabric up little by little, kissing her soft, exposed flesh. He could feel her body tremble against him. When he reached the bottom of her breasts, he lifted her arms up and pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, cupping her breasts in his hands and kissing them softly, taking the pink tips between his lips. Leia moaned and clutched at his shoulders.

He slowly ran his tongue up to her neck, caressing her back and shoulders. He kissed and nibbled gently at her neck, careful to avoid the sore welts. Pulling her tightly against him, a moan escaped his lips when her nipples brushed against his chest. His hands slid under the waistband of her panties, and Leia sucked in a sharp breath as he grabbed firmly at her bare buttocks.

He wanted her so badly he could hardly stand it any longer, but he also wanted this night to be perfect. He wanted to take his time with her, kiss every inch of her tantalizing body, and memorize every detail. His mind fought to restrain his ferocious desire, and keep the pace slow.

She continued clutching tightly to his shoulder for support, the quavering muscles in her legs making it difficult to stand. He eased her panties down, his hands rubbing against the smooth skin of her thighs. Standing before him, naked, she inhaled deeply, feeling both excited and vulnerable. No one had ever seen her like this before. He pulled his head back to look at her, overwhelmed by the sight of her exquisite body against the firelight. "You're so beautiful," he said, his voice a low rumble.

His lips found hers once again in a deep, passionate kiss as he surrounded her in his arms. He slowly leaned back on the bed, bringing her naked body down on top of him. His hands roamed over her back, shoulders, and arms as their kisses deepened. Holding her tightly, he gently rolled their bodies in one fluid motion so he was atop her, his hands beneath her head. Leia cupped his face in her hands and slowed the pace of their kisses.

They gazed at one another, their faces aglow from the burning ambers of firelight. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Pushing himself up on his arms, he began his methodical exploration of her body, kissing her everywhere, savoring the sweet taste of her creamy skin. He listened to the sounds she made as he kissed, licked, and nipped, burning to memory the spots that elicited a moan or a soft whimper. She gripped his arms, the muscles tight from exertion. As he made his way down to her thighs, he lowered himself onto his forearms. He felt her body tremble as he sucked at the skin on her inner thigh, leaving a small love bite where his mouth had been. Feeling overly excited and on the verge of losing control, he pulled back and made his way up the length of her body, running his tongue along her navel and suckling her breasts.

Leia had lost all self control, surrendering to the pleasures he was inflicting on her. She felt as if she were melting into the mattress. Every muscle and bone in her body was liquefied from the blazing heat burning inside of her.

He moved his arms underneath her shoulders, and gently brushed the hair from her face with the back of his hands. He gazed down at her adoringly, the look on her face one of euphoric delirium. His mouth turned up in a half smirk, pleased with himself.

"What is it?" She suddenly felt anxious once again. Why had he stopped? Had she done something wrong?

Sensing her nervousness, he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "You sure you wanna do this with a scruffy looking, laser brained, scoundrel?"

Leia smiled and laughed. "I'm sure," she nodded her head and pulled him in for a deep, searing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7  Crush

_**A/N: Sorry I could not update this sooner. Every time I would start to write I would get interrupted by my daughter, and it's really hard to write "sexy time" with Yo Gabba Gabba in the background. **_

_**Just a little tidbit…I listen to music when I write, and there is usually one or two songs that go along with a particular chapter. If anyone is interested, the song that goes along with this chapter is "Crush" by Dave Matthews Band. **_

**Chapter 7**

While the rain continued its torrential downpour overhead, they lay on their sides in the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Their hands discovered and caressed bare skin without any urgency, their kisses were languid and sensual. This was not a frenzied race to the finish line, but instead it was the beginning of a long awaited journey.

The problems of the universe did not exist for them in this room. Those problems lay waiting for them just beyond the atmosphere, for another time, another day. For so long they had slept in the concealed regions of one another's heart, but now there was no denial of emotions and affections. Their hearts were open, giving themselves to one another freely, willingly.

Han's exploring hand slipped between their sweat slicked bodies and found its way to the junction of her thighs, exploring the hot, silky flesh that yearned for his touch. She broke the kiss with a startled gasp, and buried her face against his neck. Her open lips pressed against his skin, tasting the salty flesh at the hollow of his throat. This intimate touch, and the throbbing sensation it produced within her, were all so new and wonderful, yet also frightening for someone so used to being in control of her emotions.

A timid hand ran down his firm chest, hesitating for a split second before brushing against the coarse hair and swollen flesh. She took him in her hand, touching the hard male part of him with fascination. Han let out an agonized groan that reverberated against her lips, still pressed to his throat. He kissed her glistening forehead, the soft tendrils of hair matted with perspiration.

Her breath escaped in short, heated gasps as his skillful fingers continued to tease her aching center. She gripped against his arm in an effort to steady herself against the tremors mounting within her. She dug her nails into his skin and he hissed softly, feeling a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

With a gentle nudge he eased her onto her back and her legs fell apart, allowing him better access to explore and entice. She released the tight grip on his arm and moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him in close for a long, deep kiss. She found herself at the edge of some new, luscious territory, walking the perimeter of unstable ground with trepidation as he tried to coax her to the other side. Yet, she could not move forward, the fear of this new world too great. "Don't stop", she moaned, trying to push aside the apprehension that was clouding her mind.

But, he did not heed her call and removed his hand, leaving her with a mixture of disappointment and emptiness. "Han," she pouted with a frown as he pushed himself up on all fours, hovering over her.

A wickedly seductive smile spread across his face, and Leia felt a surge of electricity course through her body. She marveled up at him, his bare masculine body glistening in the fading firelight. "We aren't even close to being finished, " he teased before his moist lips descended on her breasts, kissing the beautifully formed flesh.

She grabbed his back and tried to pull him down on top of her, almost frantic with yearning to join with him, to feel him inside of her. Leia did not understand how she could so desperately want something she had never experienced before. "Now?" she asked her voice tight with expectation.

He shook his head and resisted her pull, delaying gratification for them both. His mouth made its way down the length of her body once again. Her skin, her scent, everything about her overwhelmed his senses and made him dizzy with desire. He sat back between her legs with his knees beneath him and brought her left leg up to his shoulder, stroking it softly with the pads of his fingertips. She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed the arch of her foot, his lips brushing against the ticklish skin.

Anticipation welled up inside of her as his lips dragged up the smooth skin of her leg. When his mouth reached the top of her thigh he looked at her with pleading eyes, begging for the answer to a question she did not understand. Trusting him without reservation, she closed her eyes with a shivering exhale and let her head fall back against the bed. A low growl escaped his lips as he settled his head between her thighs in the most intimate of kiss.

Surprised, she cried out and jerked her body. At first she felt self-conscious, but that feeling quickly evaporated into one of indescribable bliss. It did not take long before she was convulsing and arching beneath him, her fingers tightly gripping the sheets as he tasted her with his lips and tongue. She could feel herself reach the edge again, the ground shifting under her feet. But, she did not step over, an invisible force still holding her back.

He could feel her body tense and knew she was close to climax. When the anticipated reaction did not materialize, he discerned that she was still holding back, either out of fear or inexperience. His right hand moved up to hers and took hold of it, squeezing her hand reassuringly in a silent signal that it was okay to let go.

She relinquished her grip on the fabric and he laced their fingers together. That gesture shattered the final invisible barrier holding her back, and she exploded in a fiery frenzy of ecstasy. The feelings that rocked through her were so intense she cried out with unabashed abandon. She gripped his hand tightly, her nails piercing the skin, as her whole body shook uncontrollably.

To Han, they were the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He smiled inwardly as he gently coaxed her back down, the uncontrollable quakes dwindling to soft trembles. With beads of sweat dotting his brow, he rested his head against her flat stomach, desperately to restrain himself. Her taste, her scent, and her ravenous cries had driven him wild. She pulled his hand up to her lips, softly kissing the broken skin. "Leia," he sighed hoarsely through jagged breaths.

She released his hand and gripped him under his arms, pulling him up to her face. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know; he could not deny her any longer. His swollen lips met hers passionately, and her tongue sweetly invaded his mouth. She arched her hips against his insistently, and he happily accepted her pleading request.

He carefully eased himself inside her, his eyes watching her face intently for her reaction. She felt a sharp twinge as the resisting flesh split, and bit down on her lip to muffle her cry. She turned her head to the side, and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

With his arms under her shoulders, he placed his hands on either side of her head and turned her face back towards his. Concerned, he kissed her gingerly on the lips. "Are you all right?" She nodded her head, her eyes still tightly shut. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she breathed and kissed him again with a sudden urgency.

With the utmost patience and restraint, he held himself there, allowing her body time to adjust and accommodate him. He watched her face attentively, waiting for the sign that it was all right to continue. When the discomfort subsided, her features relaxed and she released a contented sigh. "Open your eyes," he requested gently, brushing his nose against hers.

She complied and found his gorgeous face above hers, looking at her with pure love and adoration. The most profound feeling of love burst from her heart and rushed throughout her body. She could see in his eyes that he felt it, too. They were not just joined physically, but spiritually as well. They smiled sweetly at one another before kissing softly.

He dropped his head next to hers, burying his face in the silky tresses of hair and murmuring words of love. When he began a slow, rhythmic movement of his hips, the pleasure she felt was more amazing than she had ever imagined. She held on to him tightly and rested her cheek against his shoulder, relishing the sensation of him moving very gently inside her. "Oh Han," she moaned, and closed her eyes.

Her mind drifted to a place she had only been to in her dreams; fields of yellow grass and periwinkle flowers, along the clear lakes of Alderaan. When he was locked away in carbonite, and soul crushing grief consumed her waking moments, she would go to sleep and find him in her dreams. It was always in this place, known only to them, where cruel realities disappeared and they were happily together. It was where she felt safe, loved, and adored. But, she was not dreaming now. In this desolate home on a desert hell of a planet, he managed to bring her to that magical place. She sighed happily and let the exhilaration wash over her.

Their bodies moved in perfect sync with one another as they made love, their breath escaping in heated gasps between kisses. To Leia's delight Han proved to be a tender, generous, and affectionate lover. He did not use her inexperience as a way to dominate or control her. Instead he guided her gently, but also allowed himself to be guided, responding to her and with her.

For long moments they ceased to move, suspended in each other's embrace in an effort to extend this moment forever. When her body finally surrendered to the powerful quakes building within her, she tightened around him and he could no longer hold back. They climaxed together in a powerful, frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation. The intensity of their feelings overwhelmed them, rocked them to their very core. They clung to each other tightly, panting heavily as they came down from their euphoric high.

For what seemed an eternity they stayed holding onto one another, lost in the spell of their still joined bodies. When it felt safe to move their lips found one another's, kissing sweetly between gasps of breath. Instead of feeling satiated, their need for one another was stronger than before and they made love again with reignited fervor.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! These last two chapters were the most nerve wrackig to write, and to publish. :)

* * *

><p>With Leia contentedly snuggled against his chest, Han lazily ran his fingers across her smooth shoulder. He watched the raindrops dance overhead, the sounds of thunder crashing off in the distance. Two days ago he was encased in hell in Jabba's palace as a living wall decoration. Now, lying here in the afterglow, he was certain he was in heaven.<p>

He could feel her shiver in his arms, goose bumps breaking out across her creamy skin. It was then he noticed the slight chill in the air, and realized the fire had burned out. "Cold?" he inquired softly.

"Just a little," she whispered.

He slowly slid his arm out from underneath her and got up from the bed. Naked, he walked over to the hearth and threw in a few pieces of wood.

"Careful," Leia called out from the bed. "We wouldn't want any important equipment to get damaged."

"I guess you're right." Han shot her a devilish grin over his shoulder. Seeing her propped up on her elbows now, with her long hair tousled about and her skin flushed, Han thought she had never looked more alluring. She smiled back at him before lying down on her stomach, a cool pillow bunched under her head.

He was surprised to find himself growing hard again. It had been a decade since he'd had such a voracious carnal appetite. Was it due to his lengthy dry spell? The hibernation sickness medication? Or, was it her? He was pretty sure he knew the answer to his own question.

Han grabbed his discarded shirt up off the floor and used it to cover himself while he went about building the fire. Once it was burning nicely, he lay down on his side in the bed next to Leia, his head propped on one elbow. He admired the lovely sight of her breathtaking naked body, memorizing every curve as he traced his fingers up and down her back. "You all right?"

"Mmmm hmmm", she purred with a naughty smile, as if she were the keeper to some delectable secret the entire universe yearned to know.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and kissed her on the shoulder.

"Is it always like this?"

"No," Han responded, his voice filled with emotion that he choked back. He kissed her on the shoulder once more, rubbing his cheek against her smooth skin. His fingers continued running along her back, his lips following them closely behind with feather light kisses. "It's never been like this."

Leia let out a long, satisfied sigh as tingles ran throughout her body. Totally at ease, she could not remember a time when she had felt more relaxed than she did now. She felt like she was floating in some fantastic dream world.

As his hands and mouth lovingly adored her back, she could feel the heat slowly building inside her. "Han?" she called her voice a throaty whisper, ripe with desire.

"Yes?" he responded in between kisses, his rough hands gliding across her buttocks as his lips moved lower down her back, awakening every nerve ending in her body.

"Do you think…maybe," she trailed off, her breath caught in her throat as he ran his tongue along the backs of her thighs.

He rubbed his body against hers as he moved up to her neck, the evidence of his arousal pressing against her lower back, answering her unfinished question. His mouth kissed and nibbled at the nape of her neck, the heat inside her flaring white hot. She groaned, arching her back against him. "You're insatiable," his voice rumbled against her skin, gently teasing her.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, sweetheart." He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, and she whimpered softly.

She lifted her head up from the pillow, bending her neck back. "Well, you did make me wait a long time." Her voice, low and husky, rose slightly in pitch at the last word as his breath touched against the curve of her ear.

"Not true." He captured the lobe between his teeth, biting down on it gently as he sucked the sensitive flesh. "I offered myself plenty of times."

"Well, you should have tried…harder…" she gasped, as his hand reached around and squeezed her aching breast, "to convince me." She reached her arm behind her head, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his lips to her hungrily.

He broke the kiss, breathless. "I guess I've got a lot of making up to do." With one quick movement he entered her from behind, both of them groaning loudly as their bodies were joined together again. They made love with a passionate, heated frenzy until they were thoroughly exhausted. Their hot, sweaty bodies collapsed against one another's, throughly spent, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chewbacca turned his head towards the open door and saw Han emerge from the bedroom, dressed haphazardly, his hair a wild mess sticking out in every which direction. The dopey grin plastered across his face, and the slight skip in his step, told Chewie all he needed to know. When Han started to whistle a tune, Chewbacca rolled his eyes and groaned loudly at his friend.<p>

"What?" Han asked innocently. He walked over to Threepio, who was setting down a platter of breakfast foods on the table, and patted him on the back. "Good morning, Threepio!" Chewbacca groaned again at his friend's chipper demeanor. Han ignored him and grabbed a piece of bread, shoving it hungrily in his mouth.

"Captain Solo! It's certainly good to see you in such high spirits! Are you feeling much better sir?"

"Never better." Han gulped down a glass of blue milk sitting on the table, and shoved another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Do you know if Princess Leia will be joining us for breakfast, sir?"

"I think she wants to sleep in and take her breakfast in bed."

"Very well then. I hope she is feeling better."

"Feeling better?" Han asked through a mouthful of food and wiped crumbs from his chin.

"Why yes, I heard her moaning very loudly this morning. I certainly hope she did not come down with food poisoning from the Wookie's cooking."

Embarrassed, Han's face turned bright red and he painfully swallowed the half chewed food in his mouth. Chewbacca erupted with laughter and banged his fist against the table, causing the dishes to clang loudly.

"Well I don't mean to insult your cooking skills, Chewbacca. I was simply inquiring on the welfare of Her Royal Highness. She sounded quite distressed."

Chewbacca continued to laugh at full volume and Han shot him a dirty look. He grabbed a plate from the table and piled it with breads and other breakfast foods. "Uh, I should check on her. Take it easy," he said gruffly.

"Sir, please let me know if I can be of assistance," Threepio called after him.

With that, Chewbacca threw his head back and clutched at his belly, howling with laughter. Han shot him another dirty look. "I got it. Thanks."

Han entered the bedroom, carefully balancing the overloaded plate of food and shut the door behind him. He double checked to make sure the locking mechanism was engaged before sauntering over to the bed and laying the plate of food down on the bedside table.

"What was all that ruckus out there?" Leia asked without opening her eyes, one arm tucked underneath the pillow.

"Oh, you know, droids and Wookies just can't get along." He sat down on the bed beside her, leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek.

"They are like a pair of children."

"So, I brought you breakfast in bed." He kissed her again on the cheek and she rolled over onto her back, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

"Why, thank you Captain Solo," she said in her formal senator voice before pulling his face to hers and kissing him on the check.

He pulled his head back and grinned down at her, admiring her face in the soft morning light. "You are not allowed to leave this room today, Princess."

"Oh really?" She cocked her eyebrows at him.

"Mmm hmmm."

"I thought we already covered this. You take orders from me." She reached up and gently tousled about his already messy hair.

"Not today."

"And why is that?"

"Because today I am holding you prisoner," he teased playfully. "You must stay in this room all day. And, you're not allowed to wear any clothing." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Sounds dreadful."

"And, as your captor, I'm not allowed to wear any clothing either."

"You know, the Alliance has an anti-torture policy."

"Oh, I'll show you torture."

No longer able to keep a straight face, Leia erupted in giggles as Han grabbed her hands and pinned them down on the bed, kissing her long on the lips. He held true to his word and did not allow her to leave the room, or get dressed. They spent the day in that room working out years of pent up sexual frustration, stopping only when they were too fatigued to continue and would nap in each other's arms. Upon waking they would eat some of the now cold breakfast foods, and talk. Once their energy was renewed they would make love again, repeating this cycle countless times until the binary suns were setting off in the horizon.


End file.
